Steps Of Faith
by luvingreen
Summary: Kagome knew nun life was hard, but with a new hot half-demon, a perverted monk, tempermental demon slayer, and a married wolf demon hitting on her its getting crazy...what ever happened to the vow of chastity?
1. The Bundle In the night

**A/N: Brief history on this story. I usually don't do this and let the twist and turns be found by the reader, and I still am. However I want to give you background to the characters and the setting of this particular story. This is set durning the French Revolution when the Catholic church wasn't doing so hot and it had its share of revolters and supporters. I'm up for any suggestions from people if you would like to see something or for something particular to happen. I have to say up front that this is a standard Inuyasha and Kagome fic paring so no flames from Fluffy lovers please becasue he will make his appearance. Huggles Fluffy plushie I can't garuntee that I will use all ideas, but any suggestions will be gladly accepted. As always I hope you have a great day and God Bless!**

****

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **

**Inuyasha: Go ahead spill it!**

**Me: No way! You can't make me! Go hug a tree or something!**

**Inuyasha: snorts Huh? Oh I can make ya! pulls out sword**

**Me: You wouldn't dare!!! cowares but unrelenting**

**Inuyasha: Yeah i would too, you annoying, wierd, little red headed freak of a...**

**Kagome: SIT!!!! Ok sorry about that! A new episode of Lost was on and I just can't get enough of it!!!! (Sorry i love LOST!!!) That's why I was late. Inuyasha you can be such a prat!**

**Me: Oh no! I missed it last night!!! Who died today or was eaten?!?!**

**Kagome: Don't worry I taped it! I didn't really pay any attention tot he plot, i was too wrped up in the Lord of the Rings character! You should probably tell them what you need too now before they get bored and leave...**

**Me: smiles brightly Oh yeah! Ok...so I don't own all the super fabulous Inuyasha and friends!**

**Inuyasha:grumbles dark threats of impalement**

**Kagome: SIT!!!**

**Me: grin evilly I don't own any of the lovely character, but I do own this story plat ad love it like my very own Inuyasha plushies!**

**Inuyasha: Oh dear God save us all!!!!**

* * *

**Dense rain clung to her ebony locks heavily as she hurriedly made her way down the crowded street clutching something small and unmoving closely. Something oddly akin to a small child. On the outside she looked nothing more than a beautiful young woman with a flowing Victorian dress of lace and frills. She was the picture of beauty and wisdom however on closer inspection that only a person with a good eye would see the pain underneath her youthful mask.**

**Inside however the woman was in desperate turmoil, for she could sense the creatures chasing her and she tightened her grip on the tiny bundle clutched to her bosom unconsciously.**

**As the crowd thinned to a desolate two or three people passing her here and there, she quickened her pace to an almost bodily jog. She seemed to clutch the still bundle as if a lifeline or precious gift. As the hours waned in the night and the sun began to fade she knew her time was ending so she sped up further. Anyone knew that no enemy would be this relentless or clever to follow as far as she had ran, however she just knew that she had to keep running to her safe haven. For she knew her enemy well.**

**Many would raise a skeptical eye on why she wouldn't use a simple car, taxi or subway. This young woman thought of all those for faster travel, however her life was in jeopardy and so was the safeness of her treasure she held. She knew that all the people in the city were working for _him_ so her motto became, "trust no one"**

**Her once carefree soft brown eyes had become hard with worry and suspicion. Her once early twenties good looks had now been marred with slight lines of worry and dark circles that shadowed her eyes. However she concealed it all so only the slightest of her hard past would show through. She felt like a worn rug, and wondered if this was what women thirty years older than her felt like.**

**Her small frown of concentration began to show as she steadily pondered on her allotted destination. Her head whipped violently around as she saw a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye.**

**However as she hesitantly came closer a brief passing of relief flooded in her stomach as newspaper fluttered out of a steaming alley. However she broke out in a full out sprint, as a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. She knew she was less than two blocks from her destination and it was getting late. There wouldn't be much time before they surrounded her.**

**At that time the sky seemed to open up and cry her fears and sorrow as heavy droplets hit her beautiful face, and soaked her skin as she guarded her bundle tightly. The rain soaked through her laced dress as it clung to her, causing her to make extra effort to move as the weight slowed her movements. Her curly humid laid hair became stringy as it fell into her line of vision and caused her to almost stumble from brief blindness.**

**It seemed her task was getting harder and harder as she reached her safehaven, and she shed a single tear as it mixed with the hard rain when she saw the tall towering cathedral. To her this was the symbol of holiness, shelter, and hope for her.**

**As she climbed the steps slowly so not to trip she reached the door and knocked on its solid polished oak roughly as urgency swept over her. She could hear the yells down the street and see the oncoming lights. However her plea wasn't ignored for long as a haggard graying head poked out of a sliding panel in the door. **

**The nun looked older than she did by twenty years, but not quite elderly material. The secret panel, it seemed as, was about two feet long and wide, the young woman noticed this with satisfaction as she thrust the soft, damp bundle gently toward the old nun.**

**"My child! I do not understand! Are you injured? Do you seek refuge or help in this..." The saintly nun started in a surprised and concerned voice. It was deep with age but also warm with motherly affection that many women adopt through their years.**

**"There is no time! You must listen to me good woman, and holy nun! You are this child's last hope and she yours! Yes, this is a young child of only a month! This child is pure beyond any comprehension, and she holds powers I pray she never find! You must raise her here to be a nun, hidden from the world and also safe from it as well. I had no where else to turn and I knew that God never forsakes his children! So please, I beg of you! You must take her, and raise as if she was your own! I wrote a note that explains everything, for there is no time and I do not want to lead _them_ here!"**

**With that she handed the stunned nun two enveloped letters from her inner pockets of her soaked lace overcoat.**

**"One is for you, sweet woman, to clear away the fog from this obvious insane mystery. The other is for my beloved daughter. You will know the right time to give it to her. I trust you! It should be given at a time where she is at conflict with herself and her independence. I predict she will be very strong willed." She added chuckling sadly as she recalled fond and brief memories.**

**"I thank you from my heart and pray to you not to tell her much about me. The less she knows the better. God bless you good nun. Please lead her in the wisdom and teachings of God. I trust you."**

**And with that she left the dazed nun with a quivering bundle and two thick parchments while she briskly departed down the steep steps and was enveloped in the dank fog once more.**

**The young mother wept softly and hard sobs racked her petite form as she walked aimlessly down the uneven road. Her salty tears mingled with the unadulterated rainwater as she turned the corner to a familiar street, already two blocks from the old Cathedral.**

**However she knew her time had come and she stopped abruptly and bowed her head in a silent prayer.**

**"Though I enter into the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil for..."**

**She never finished her sentence as she fell to the ground instantly dead, her once lively brown eyes that had hardened slightly now empty voids. Her crimson blood puddled around her as the clear rainwater was instantly diluted as still pouring furiously. It was now washing the blood from her chest, exactly where the human heart would be. From any normal perspective it could be said to be a gunshot wound. But no one would actually see the true cause of death as a slimy tendril snaked its way back to its shadowed owner.**

**Slow paced footsteps could be heard faintly as a man stood over the prone body, his dark merciless eyes gazing down in disgust and dissatisfaction. But the most terrifying element of that look those eyes , and the pure hatred radiating from them. The hatred burned like fire within them as he twisted his thin, pale lips into a sadistic smile and chuckled cruelly until it was an evil howling laughter that filled the desolate flooding street.**

**Seventeen years later a young woman sat up panting in her bed in the middle of the night. Her blankets thrown from her thrashing and her pillow doused with damp sweat that still dotted her pale, heart-shaped face. Her wide clear blue eyes that were currently large with fear and confusion. However they were now hooded by her flowing ebony hair as she shook her head frantically from side to side, as she desperately tried to rid herself of the unnerving image . **

**She hugged herself tightly as that same evil howl, from what she thought was a simple nightmare, echoed through her mind and faded into the chilling fall night.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**A/N: Ok folks me and my brother are here and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this piece from my SOUL!!! There was talks of scandals and affairs with a monk, and a stunned nun being pelted with wood, but my silly little brace-face brother will now most appreciatively shut his mouth even though he was kind enough to help me edit a little and read it!!! I love u like a stunned nun Bro!!!!**

****

**Oh yeah thanks for reading!I luv u guys like Inuyasha luvs Raman (you know that saying 'like a fat kid loves cake?) LOL!!! R&R!!!!!**


	2. Midnight strolls

**A/N: Wow, I am really overwhelmed by the support of this story. I love the story line and setting because I researched it and got my facts all in a line. It's funny how the French Revolution was a documented historical event, but some sources have different accounts and proofs?! Weird. Ok so I love this chapter because I love the first scene in the garden, it just seems so serene! Ok, so if you have any suggestions for the plot or ideas id be more than happy to listen to them and try to work it in!!! Ok to answer a question directed; In the first chappy it was raining lightly, and then as the story progressed it started to rain heavily. Just to clear that up a little. It ties in he the harshness of the reality as it sets in on the mother as she goes on. I also apologize for past and future spelling errors. I swear my editor will die!! LOL! God Bless and Thanks!**

****

****

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: No Inuyasha's beautiful, flawless, amazingly shiny hair does not belong to me! SOB**

**Inuyasha: That's right leprechaun freak!**

**Me: sob SHUT UP! Just for that you're gonna get it in this chappy!!! I mean it buster!**

**Inuyasha: Oh crap!**

**Me: smiles triumphantly Oh the powers of the author are sweet!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**It was a cool crisp night when she stepped out into the withering garden. The defining silence hung around every corner and seemed to hug her closer to keep her safe within her thoughts.**

**She clung to her graying cloak as she made her way sluggishly to her favorite stone bench that overlooked the random passerbys that ventured on the street adjacent from the old Cathedral. She hoped, however that there wouldn't be any wanderers this late in the night. The reason being that only prostitutes and drunkards were up at this hour. She laughed softly to herself knowing surely she wasn't any of those. She was just an insomniac-like nun.**

**As she plopped softly on the craved bench, her pale hands ventured slowly on the old carvings in the seat of the stone. The designs were slowly eroded by the outdoor weather and years of souls that had used it in prayed and comfort. But however worn or faded these graphics were, the pictures and carvings were still beautiful to her. This garden was only open to the nuns that resided there and only attended to by them as well, so it held a special place in all their hearts. Kagome especially. For it was her that had planted the majority of the flowers and shrubbery that laid against the crumpling walls and rusting fence so that it would seem closer to God and his creations would send a sense of healing to the once neglected garden. **

**The young girl in her late teen years sat slowly down and leaned lightly on the tree behind the old stone bench. She opened her crystalline cobalt eyes to scan the reminder of the fairly small garden and relaxed knowing she was alone. She loved to come out here alone and collect her thoughts or pray in privacy. Some nuns made it a habit of showy prayers and performance like worship. Not her, she loved to keep her prayers and worship between her and her God, and the garden was her favorite place to sing, pray, or just collect herself. Many of her friends in the convent would cling to her for guidance and advice, and whenever she was too overwhelmed she would also seek the garden as a haven of rest and soul searching. **

**She stood up slowly and stretched her legs while admiring the brightly colored leaves on the broken stone path at her feet. She was petite with womanly figure, hidden mostly under the dark robe that implied the modesty all nuns valued in their vows to the service. She had a radiant heart-shaped face in which innocence seemed to envelope. Her cheeks, however seemed naturally rosy as to indicate she didn't need the fake make-up that woman around that time sported to show her true beauty. Not that a simple nun would go around worrying about make up and hair styles in their tedious jobs in the church. Her ebony haired, which was covered slightly by her respectable veil she always wore, hung midway down her back.**

**She was a lovely girl that many of the nuns admired for her pure heart and optimistic attitude. She never yelled, got frustrated or seemed angry at all in the short course of her life. She knew this to be false of course, as she knew she got cross plenty of times, but was responsible and sensible enough to keep it inside. This in turn caused her to be one of the chief nuns in the convent despite her obvious young age. Many roles of leadership were only given through age and experience alone, however with Kagome's unprecedented personality of kindness and purity, positions of responsibility were practically thrown at her.**

**Her dark robe swayed softly in the teasing breeze as she went to the railing of the fence and looked across the yard and into the night.**

**It was the third time in a week she was awoken from strange nightmares that had all ended with the same evil laugh and cruel hate filled eyes. She shivered involuntarily and squatted slowly to examine a rose bush she previously planted that spring. She sighed at its withering state due to the past cold months.**

**However her gaze grew unfocused as she continued to pick the dead flowers off and prune it instinctively. She was lost in her previous nightmares that she felt, strangely enough, familiar. She did understand how since she had lived her entire life with her Grandmother at the convent. **

**She didn't know her mother or father, or if she even had any living relatives besides her loving Grandmother. Each time she would ask when she was smaller, pain and deep sadness would seem to pass across her Grandmother's chiseled face and all she would say was that God was all the family she really needed.**

**Of course she knew that she had to have and mother and a father, but she let the question remain locked away as she continued her ministry within the church, knowing her place in it. She would get her answers sooner or later, and God would show her somehow when she would need it the most. She just needed in turn to the virtuous patience that she was taught at a young age, even more than usual now. **

**She felt that the nightmares were in some ways connected to her past, but she did not want to burden Mother Kaede with anymore saddening questions. She knew her Grandmother had enough duties and responsibilities to tend with.**

**As she slowly rose to walk to the small porcelain-pot fountain in the center she saw a small movement in the corner of her eyes. She stooped low in a very un-nunly like position that she learned in self-defense class, and prepared to defend herself with the techniques all the nun had acquired. It seemed strange, but the nuns were taught the basics of self-defenses and trained their bodies well for health and emotional reasons. However as she shifted silently a sniffling little boy appeared out of the shadow of a dense tree trunk. She immediately dropped her guard and ran over to the boy and scooped in up.**

**"Oh Shippo, dear! What are you doing out of bed at such a late hour? And where in heaven and earth is your cloak! You will freeze your cute little fur off!" And with that she scooped the groggy green eyed kit up and whisked him away to her chambers. Once inside she started a warm a fire quickly and quietly, so not to wake her anyone else in the hall up and piled blankets on the overwhelmed fox kit. **

**"Mommy Kagome! I'm ok, I was just worried about you when I smelled your tears in the garden! I wanted to see if you were alright!" The small demon softly sniffled. "I just didn't want you to cry, _again_!"**

**Kagome looked down at the small child with love and tenderness. She thought much of herself as a surrogate mother to this orphan. He looked up to her and clung to her as much as physically possible after she had showed him kindness and love when his parents died and he was orphaned. **

**She hadn't even realized she had been crying in the garden, but obvious wet tear tracks on her cheeks told her otherwise and she gazed fondly at the small kit and ruffled his soft red hair.**

**"Now don't you worry about me Shippo! You just go right back to sleep! And ill make you some of that special oatmeal you like from the kitchens bright and early, instead of that un-editable slop the serve you like gruel!!!" She made a disgusted goofy face and Shippo visibly relaxed and instantly seemed to fall asleep while she stroked is orange mane. She fussed tucking him under and giving him a tiny peck on the cheek so as to not wake him and tip-toed out of the room. She knew that Shippo's sense of hearing was sharp, but she also knew that when he slept not much of anything could wake him up but her.**

**She just couldn't go back to sleep herself, so she decided to go to the public sanctuary and relieve the nun attending to it on night shift. Unlike many cathedrals in that part of the country, thiers stayed open all night and day for prayer and worship. As she walked briskly into the front of the large domed-shaped room she made her way across the front pews and tapped the dozing old nun on the shoulder lightly.**

**"Excuse me sister Margaret...umm..you may go to you chambers and rest for the night. I will resume your position and take responsibility now." She said in a soft careful voice so she wouldn't scare her.**

**"Oh yea, thank you dear. I think I will go and....and go to where ever my room is...and in my bed... and sleep."**

**"That's right, you go do that. Be careful on your way through the hallway, and down the west wing stairs!" Kagome called quietly after the semi-conscious nun as she scuttled roughly and was out of sight.**

**Once the older nun was gone Kagome gazed around the dim sanctuary, and didn't see a soul. The candles flickered dangerously as a sharp breeze came through a crack in the elaborate stained glass windows on either side of the walls.**

**She shivered and then kneeled silently while bowing her head in reverence and respect to pray. As she felt the moon cast an eerie glow across her face and the pews around her she felt oddly at peace, like the calm before the storm in a way. She was so in tuned within herself that she didn't even hear the faint footsteps of a person walk behind her and sit down in a pew, until she was snapped out of her saintly trance by someone's uneven breathing.**

**She turned sharply and squinted a look so she could be ready to help or defend. However as she gazed from her kneeling position she saw no one. So she rose up and walked along the pews until a sharp raspy gasps drew her wondering gaze.**

**Her eyes widened a fraction as she saw a man...no a demon with white hair that spilled around his shoulders and head like an angel. She ran up to his prone body on the bench-like pew in which he was laying in. **

**Her eyes widened even more in horror as she tried to touch the man, and found he was unconscious. She scooted herself between the limited space of the pew and the man and lifted him to help him rest on his back instead of his stomach. However as she lifted him softly and gently she saw the source of his uneven breathing and labored pains as he softly moaned something very faint yet comprehensible.**

**"They can not touch me or you in this holy place mother. He won't get you." Was a soft whisper as the stranger opened his eyes and gazed unfocusedly at the bewildered nun above him.**

**Never in her life was Kagome ever as speechless as that moment when clear blue met honey gold. With that single sentence he fell into an lifeless state and collapsed in her strong and waiting arms.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**R&R!!!!**

**Luvingreen**


	3. Early Morning Whispers

**A/N: Aww... I had really hoped to get more reviews. Hey! But that's not gonna get _me_ down! I, again, apologize in advance for any editing mistakes and spelling errors. I hope ya'll will love me for me! LOL! This chapter will answer some questions you might have... hopefully, and if not, you can always ask and review! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: Nopers don't own it and never will.**

**Inuyasha: Thank GOD!**

**Me: Shut up you! Or you'll be in worse shape than you were last chapter!**

**Kagome: snickers**

**Inuyasha: rolls eyes Women are so strange...**

**Me: Yup we are so shut up and let me finish! sigh Like I said I don't own this insufferable Hanyou**

**Kagome: Amen sister! giggles but I wish I did!**

**Inuyasha: blushes the grumbles darkly**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's arms and legs worked as if on their own as she slung the unconscious male on her back and walked without much difficulty out of the main sanctuary and down into the personal chambers hallways. She made a mental note to clean up the smeared trail of blood that followed her to her destination as soon as she made sure the man who come out ok.**

**However as her mind reeled with unanswered questions, and unfamiliar feelings started to pool in her stomach she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the silvery-white hair that was overlapping her shoulder. Normally half-demons would be thrown out at the archway doors of the church since it was the entrance to a holy place, and it was just a common fact half-demons were pure evil in society's sight and weren't and had never been allowed in the vicinity of any church anywhere. The reason of them being considered evil and tainted was that they were 'mixed' and not purely one or the other, and therefore considered unacceptable. There had been stray reports of half-demons that had lived as monks and were therefore considered pure and holy by there just acts, but it just wasn't common. And she could tell by the fuzzy appendages protruding from this guy's head that he was in fact a half-demon and not the monk type either by the ragged street clothes and overall appearance.**

**She hated the cruelty of the world, and many a half-demon child had come onto the protection of their orphanage and was turned away on the streets for this same reason. She was always infuriated by the thoughts of those poor children living on their own and most likely perishing at the hands of many hatful, church going, people that thought it was their right to cleanse the world of the 'mixed' breeds. She thought deeply that God did not care, in fact she knew it to be true. God didn't care if the person was 'mixed', he took people as they were and she wanted to spread that message as much as possible.**

**She suppressed these thoughts, however, with the overwhelming present urge for the present victim's care. The stench of blood was becoming to overwhelming at that range of closeness, and she needed to get his wounds addressed as quickly as possible. Her sudden surprise and bewilderment from the stranger's out burst and wound had caused her to blank out for a split second, but now she was in full nun-mode and she wasn't about to let her human errors to shadow her care to the needy. **

**As much as that sounded like drabble, she always felt her services as a servant of God were foremost to the needy people even above the inner workings and programs within the church. She had always wanted to be a nun working, hidden within the streets. Those were the nuns who help, and really gave their hearts for every life they touched. She just wanted out.**

**She shook her head quickly from the horrid thought that came over her. She shouldn't be ungrateful for her circumstances, it was by God's goodwill alone! She should be grateful. And anyways there were more urgent matters at the time to tend with.**

**She quickly and quietly open the rough oak door to her modest chambers and closed it with the faintest of clicks. Shippo didn't even stir at the noise or the stench of the fresh spilled blood. She worked quickly after she had gently set him down by the still pleasant fire, getting to work on obtaining the needed supplies. She slipped out again, unnoticed and slipped into the medical ward to snatch some gaze and ointment that were needed. She noted the difficulty of all this with the required nun robes on and chuckled at her self with her spy-like moves. She crept quickly down the hallway once more unnoticed and slipped back into her chambers with quiet ease.**

**As she squatted beside the wounded half-demon, she gently pulled his hair from his face and body, to pool it around his head once more, and out of the way. She noted that she's need to clean the crusted blood from the ends of his locks. As she began to take of the offended shirt that had been viciously ripped, she stated to clean his face knowing that time was not her friend at the moment.**

**When the shirt was finally free of it's possessor she looked down and had to stifle a gasp. Not from the deep laceration in his side and upper chest, but from the sheer build and perfection of the body before her. She was staring at him openly now and was not aware until her eyes strayed farther and her mind finally caught up. Not in all the wounded and ill that she took care of had she ever come across such a person that would make stare in such an un-nunly like fashion. She scolded herself quickly at her horrible thoughts that had just come in her head and started to clean the wound with the warm water and apply the burn salve around the edges as the symptoms for acid burn were present. **

**A light blush had stated to creep up her cheek at the close proximity of her and her well built patient. She had never felt these physical reactions about any man she hadn't met before. No scratch that, she had never felt these reactions before with _any_ man whatsoever. **

**With his sides and upper chest lacerations completely tended too she took the basin of clean warm water and began to wash his hair carefully with scented shampoo and soap. As she soaked the hair and began to massage the soap into it over the basin, she thought she her a soft purring noise. She glanced around while still scrubbing the scalp deeply, and not seeing the source, she gazed down once more and noticed a faint grin on the half-demon's sleepy face.**

**She smiled warmly to herself as she realized he was enjoying his little scalp massage. She decided to experiment a little and dried his hair thoroughly and turned back around, her curiosity getting the better of her. She reached and touched the still white appendages in front of her. Encouraged by no sudden movements or reactions, she reached closer and began to softly rub ears. She felt and soft as velvet and she started to rub a little faster as if she was rubbing her pet cat, Buyo. However she squeaked in surprise as a pleased growl was heard from the half-demon in front of her.**

"**Well I guess you get a free head and ear massage today mister!" She smiled warmly while stifling her surprised giggles.**

**She continued, equally enjoying the experience when suddenly she heard the faint rustling of her sheet and her head snapped up sharply to see Shippo rubbing his eyes tiredly and gazing around in innocent confusion.**

"**Mommy? Mommy?!?" **

**His cries were starting at a confused squeak and becoming more frantic by the moment without her comforting warmth nearby. Kagome quickly took the Hanyou's slightly damp head and set it softly on the fluffy towel on the floor, and quickly rushed toward the frantic orphan.**

"**I'm right here Shippo. Shhhh." **

**She cooed, while scooping him up and cradling him close to her chest. Her heart always melted when he called her his mother, and she felt a sense of maternal instinct toward him and couldn't help but comfort him. She knew he would always be her weak spot.**

**After a couple minutes of mumbles and soft singing, he seemed to drift back into a dreamless sleep and she set him down quietly and softly on her pillow and tuck him snuggly into place.**

**What she didn't know was as soon as she had stopped rubbing the half-demon's ears earlier, he had awaken to look around in half-confused, half-wary caution. All he saw was a woman dressed in a flowing lacy nightgown. He watched as his confusion grew to see her scoop up a demon kit and softly lull him back to sleep. His mind fully woke up to reality as he looked down at his bare chest discreetly and was surprised to find himself completely tended too. He softly felt the snug bandages and could feel the healing pastes on the scrapes of his face and arms.**

**How could this be? He was supposed to be dead, and this _human_ woman took care of a half-demon without thinking of the consequences? This had to be a trap, he must be in a retaining center or...or...somewhere. He had thought he had went to a church. **

**He sniffed the air tentatively. Yes, he was still in the church, but why? Why was he allowed in. He had dashed at the gates and into the sanctuary without even thinking about the consequences, but now that he was fully and awake and himself, he knew something was amiss. He wanted answers...now!**

**At that moment the woman had put the child down and rose to look like she was tucking him in the bed as a mother would. He would get his answers. As much as his injured half-demon self would allow, he rose up behind her quietly. He wanted answers and wasn't about to be killed for entering a church in his most weakened stage. He had to get out. However as he was rising to leave and run before being detected Kagome turned slightly and her eyes widened as a fully standing half naked, half-demon came into her peripheral view. However all thought and logic flew out of her head as he pitched forward violently and she leapt to gruffly catch him around the shoulders, and support him the only way a 115 pound girl could.**

"**Umm, sir you shouldn't be up. You should be resting and-"Kagome started softly whispered, afraid to wake Shippo up once more. However just as the disgruntled demon was about to reply he heard a high-pitched squeak and suddenly he fell forward all the way as a small burning sensation went down his back. He thought he heard that young woman yell and the voice of someone else behind him as he fell unaided. **

**His last vision was concerned blue orbs and rosy lips whispering him into the abyss once again.**

**

* * *

**

**R&R**


	4. Evil Plans

A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait! Thanksgiving went by in a flash of work and old ladies killing each other for Christmas merchandise, in which inspired my next piece which will come out before Christmas I hope. Ok, so you finally start to get more into the plot in this chapter. I hope this will answer some questions about the villain and help shed some light on a couple of the _many_ conflicts in this story. I hope you like it! God Bless! Please review!**

Note:** I revised and edited some mistakes thanks to my ever present friend, Jamie!!! Thank you sooo much!!!!! I love it when people bring my mistakes up front so i can make my stories better! So keep on reviewing, because i miss alot of little things that ruin the story for some peole. Youcan bemy unofficial editor now, if you want Jamie! LOL! Thank you and sorry again for any mistakes still there, i really do try!)**

Disclaimer:** sigh I don't feel like typing this at all. I'm still stuffed from Thanksgiving turkey and I have 'Christmas fever' (says while dancing to "Jingle Bell Rock") Oh well what the heck? No, I don't own Inuyasha and his crew. And if I did it wouldn't be nearly as big as it is now. Sadly enough.**

**

* * *

**

**The dew had clung delicately to the rose petals on the outside bushes by the grand piano room's window when the sun had just begun to rise that morning. A tall man wearing a fine dark coat and pressed pants glided elegantly over to the glass to observe the early daybreak as the sun started to faintly pierce through the dusty clouds and skitter over the cobbled stone street below his mansion abode.**

**His frown deepened with every passing moment till even the crease of his brow dipped into a solid 'U'. He was in deep thought, and come to be, for the past week. He felt a great foreboding in his gut, and with every passing moment a sense of control was lost and he never like anything out of his reach of power. This was just unacceptable and must be put to an end. Any minute now his quick assassin would come to tell him of her great victory and put all his worries at ease.**

**He had to know what was happening and where he stood in the ranks of power. He would not be fooled by such imprudent threats and weak attacks as some thought to inflict upon him. People are fools. Men are weak. To trust is fatal and to love is pain. Just like all those years ago with his false young lover. He was always and would always be a jealous man.**

**He suddenly felt time slip by him in a melancholy haze as he relieved those tantalizing moments of bitter-sweet bliss. He felt himself relieve those moments of sweet retribution as he had watched her eyes widened for a fraction of a second and had watched in child-like glee of the 'O' her mouth formed as she tried in vain for the breaths she would never need. His hardened frown turned sharply into an evil grin as he remembered the taste of her blood upon his extremities and how her slider soft body fell so daintily to the ground as if she were nothing but his rag doll. His puppet. This was what he had watched on that rainy evening all those years ago. However he had been a fool, and he had been her puppet. He had always been a jealous man. Always.**

**He had always loved the thrill of fear from an enemy and had always loved revenge or as he deemed it so elegantly, the hunt of his prey. It exhilarated him. **

**However when he had found out the absolute betrayal _that_ woman, the woman he had opened his cold, frozen heart to all those long years ago his compassion and love toward her become dust to the wind. When he had come to find what she had conceived against him, fury had leapt up and had took over his senses and had dulled all his passions for only the sheer thrill of more than revenge. Oh no, he needed more than a simple hour of vengeance. He was out for life and it would be his no matter what. That was what had caused him countless hour of sleep of course.**

**Her name was Rose. She was of the rich Higurashi clan in that part of Europe and he wanted her desperately. She was a fair maiden of only her early twenties he would have to guess. She was swift on her feet and had a sharp tongue he had come to love on the mere hours he had come know her. He wanted her for himself, and she had led him to believe that she had wanted him too. But things were not as they appeared.**

**He had swept aside the itching feelings as she would always depart him just around the break of evening and he ignored the way she seemed shrivel a little at his touch and he pushed aside that she shivered involuntarily when he would kiss her. He thought nothing of it and only came to know it as her personality, or a part of her. He knew she was different form all the money grabbing whores he had dated before. She just had too be, for his sake.**

**He was in love. However, that was never meant to be. One night when she had called him to cancel a date he became worried and begged her to reconsider. As she rushed and hurriedly hung up he could hear voices in the background and caught an unmistakable sound of an infant's cry. He couldn't shrug off the betrayal then he knew she was a fraud. He had always been a jealous man. Always.**

**Thoughts of deceit had raced in his mind as he recollected her phone call as they talked and tried to recall the strange noises. He wasn't stupid, but at that point he was furious. She knew of his rage as he said his 'goodbye', because otherwise she wouldn't have run.**

**That's exactly where he had found her, running away. And that's where he stopped her. He would have demanded what noises where on her end of the phone. He would have demanded whom the soft cries and gentle deep rumbles of laughter belonged too. He would never be made a fool out of a slut like that again. He knew what he had heard. He had always been a jealous man. Always.**

**He killed her and had tasted her blood and had been satisfied. He had always been a jealous man. He had always been a jealous…demon. Yes, jealousy, it was always with him.**

"**Sir…I bring news of my hunt, sir."**

**He turned quietly and slowly as he was ripped from his thoughts and saw his ever 'loyal', though by force, servant Kagura. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and sat down strumming his fingers together as he spoke with her.**

"**Yes, and how long did it take for that half breed to die my dear."**

**He was waiting ever so happily, as a man like him would wait from gory details, when the woman's ever growing silence caused his head to snap up from his preened fingernails he'd been admiring.**

"Tell me my faith has not been, yet again, misguided by foolish words of admiration Kagura. Tell me that that filth died a bloody gruesome death by the hands of my utmost talented killer. Kagura!"

**He barked her name and walked forcefully and swiftly pulling her bowing face up to his as he spit down at her.**

"**Where is that wretch. Tell me, wench!"**

**Her already naturally pale face reached a whiteness of unhealthy proportions and she started to tremble in a very un-Kagura like manner. His mind suddenly began to whirl at what would make his icy-stone killer shake like an infant. He certainly hadn't had that effect on her even with her heart in the palm of his hands.**

"**My master, he escaped into…" She gasped as her eyes bulged and she stared ahead as if seeing a magnificent sight. She swallowed hard and started over in a rush. "My Lord, he escaped into the…the _Holy Place_. He was accepted…. Master, he is the …the 'One'!"**

**All was silent as breathing halted and both minds raced. Until at last the man stepped back and a cool smile reached his handsome brown eyes. He flicked his lengthy black hair over his shoulders and glared into her questioning yet momentarily submissive eyes. **

"**Heh. You simple-minded creature. There can never be a 'One' if he is simply eliminated." He laughed a throaty chuckle and walked back to the window where he then closed his eyes in brief thought. "Bring me Kanna."**

**Kagura turned and stepped lightly out of the room. It wasn't till he felt a small tug on is pants till he noticed the small pale child holing the glittering mirror of mystic power, behind him. He leered down at her and simply uttered the only phrase needed.**

"**Show me Inuyasha the half-demon."**

**The small Kanna bowed her head a lightly closed her eyes and opened them as a small breath escaped her thin lips. An unknown light poured from the mirror and it vibrated and hummed ever so slightly.**

**All three pairs of eyes watched the mirror intensely as a fuzzy image came to the mirror and began to clear little by little. However only one pair of eyes widened in uncharacteristic horror at what they saw in the object before them.**

**Naraku's breath hitched his throat as he stood, leaning sharply over to gaze in disbelief. He was surprised, not at the prone injured Hanyou but at the maiden caring for him. She looked so distinctly similar to the woman he had murdered all those year before.**

**It was she. She was the crying infant and the wails he had heard over the phone. This was that whore's offspring she had tried so urgently to hide that night. It all made perfect sense, and fit together like a wicked puzzle. That was why his deceased lover had been running from the church. This was why he never had found the child and had only the joy of killing male companion he had heard over the phone that night. **

**A wicked lustful grin became to form as he turned to the frowning Kagura and sat lightly on the adjacent couch. "Well my dear, I'm afraid we we'll have to sit this game out for a few, until I feel the time is right." **

"**Sir, I'm afraid I do not understand."**

"**Yes, well you were never really bright to my plans." He chided as he chuckled darkly. Her fists clenched as she forced her next sentence out tightly.**

"**Would you have me dispose of the young girl as well, _master_?" Her voice coming as a harsh, sarcastic whisper.**

"**Ah, now that wouldn't be any fun now would it. I believe it is high time for a new pet don't you agree?"**

**He chuckled harder as she shrugged and bowed off to be dismissed. He turned his gaze back to the couple in the mirror and his laugh faded into a light yet twisted grin.**

"**Do no get to close Inuyasha, this one is mine, as was the one before. You will not live long enough to enjoy her beautiful company anyhow. I may not have been thoroughly satisfied with Rose, but this pure young maiden will do quite nicely. Oh how the sins of the parents fall to the offspring!"**

**At that, he turned and stepped purposefully to a large towering row of shelves and scanned deviously through the spines of the novels propped against on another. As he found his desired book he cracked another toothy grin and began to thumb hungrily through it. **

**His eyes came upon a familiar story that the whole demon and human populations knew within every rank and household. The fable, myth, or story of the 'One'.**

**However just as gradually had his grin appeared upon his handsome features, it dissolved just as slowly as he reread the old prophecy again and again. As his eyes scanned the last sentence of the tale he shut the old discolored book in a snap and a cloud of dust met him as his head snapped up. His eyes glowed a rekindled vengeance as that fateful night's events and the old fable of the 'One' rang fresh in his mind. His thoughts raced as his spoke in a harsh whisper to no one but him and the dusty objects upon the shelf.**

"**That woman is to be mine, and the Hanyou will be disposed of. Inuyasha, you will see the afterlife soon enough. And that fair maiden will be mine forever. My revenge will go from one generation to the other for my own satisfaction once you are disposed of.**

**With a flurry of coat tails he made his departure to his bedchamber for a night of restless, dreamless slumber.**

**

* * *

**

**R&R!!! God Bless**


End file.
